ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Currituck
UD: Currituck '''(previously '''UD: Fort Landing) is a game created by Longleaf_pine and is still under construction. It is the second game based in North Carolina and fourth game in the southeast part of the Ultimate Driving Universe (After UD: Sunshine City, UD: Calhounstown, and UD: Monroe). This game is based in Currituck County, NC, which is located at the north coast of North Carolina just west of the Outer Banks. The game was opened on June 21st 2017. During the beta, it would cost 40 ROBUX (previously 35 ROBUX, 31 ROBUX and 30 ROBUX). During some weeks of its beta, free access was available during weekends. This game features Highways, residential roads, a roundabout by US 13, 5 Towns, a state border with Virginia, a local passenger ship port, a RR crossing (Railroad Crossing), a airport (which is named Currituck Regional Airport, and 4 bridges. A prison was also added on April 2nd 2017 (which was in the Free Weekend period). So that way, people with high bounty can now be arrested and be sent to the prison, instead of police ignoring them with no prison. The passenger ship port is still under construction according to the game. There is also a hospital at Fort Landing, but it is not finished yet. poor_choices is now remaking UD: Currituck with removing I-795 and redoing some roads, etc. I-795 got replaced by a two lane road, and 2 new towns were added during that time, Halifax, and Pea Ridge. As a result, UD: Currituck could be the first game without a direct connection to a freeway. After Roblox fixed rendering issues related to distance, that opened up the possibility for canceled towns, like Dismal Hill and Knotts Island (not including Winfall) to be reintroduced into Currituck. So that could be a possibility that there will be 7 towns (Winfall will be not added according to longleaf_pine), if there will be 7 towns then UD: Currituck will be the first Ultimate Driving game to have the most towns. Free Weekends (During Beta) During the beta stage, Long leaf had offered free weekend periods for this game to encourage feedback from players and the community, especially those unable to afford the fee. Furthermore, the game temporaily had open betas which had permitted players to explore the map, allowing users to see the updates in person. The price for beta testing may change after a free weekend period. Free Weekend Dates/Open Testing Local Livery Emergency Vehicles longleaf_pine created liveries to represent local emergency services and the DOT vehicles for Currituck. These vehicles, similar to the release of the localized DOT livery in Noyan and Hydrolock's release of localized liveries in Florida will add a more local feel to the game. However, original license plates should remain unchanged for emergency vehicles. Map This photo shows the (future) map of Currituck (Please Note: the other towns aren't included, only Currituck, and also NC 742 changed to NC 125, so please don't worry about that part). Map Source: poor_choices twitter. Major Roads Serving UD: Currituck Towns and Cities # Currituck - Seat of the area, home to the local prison in the game. # Swanquarter (previously Winterville and Washington City) - A small town which is home to the local passenger ship port, and many residents. # Fort Landing - A small abandoned, broken town, home to the local hospital. # Halifax - A small settlement with a Highway Worker/DOT station, and some residential houses. # Pea Ridge - A primarily industrial unincorporated community, home to the local trucker spawn. Category:Games by poor_choices Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in North Carolina